I Love New York/New York, New York
I Love New York/New York, New York 'en español Amo Nueva York/Nueva York,Nueva York es una combinación de canciones (Mash-up) que New Directions canta en el episodio New York. "I Love New York" pertenece a Madonna, de su décimo álbum de estudio titulado ''Confessions on a the Dancefloor, mientras que "New York, New York" pertenece al musical On the Town. Incluye solos de Finn, Santana, Mercedes, Artie, Brittany y Rachel. Contexto de la canción. New Directions se da cuenta de que están en Nueva York, y que la ciudad les hará escribir la canción por si sola, así que New Directions sale del lugar en donde los dejo Will y salen al aire libre en Nueva York a cantar la canción. Letra '''Finn: I don't like citiesthumb|Lauren, Brittany, Rachel, Tina y Quinn cantando But I like New York Santana: The famous places to visit are so many Finn: Other places make me feel like a dorkthumb Santana: I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any Artie: Los Angeles is for people who sleep Mercedes: Got to see the whole town From Yonkers on down to the Bay Artie: Paris and London Baby you can keep Santana: Baby you can keep Mercedes: Baby you can keep New Directions: Other cities always make me mad Other places always make me sad No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York It's the old New York I love New York I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (New York, New York) New York, New York Finn: If you don't like my attitude Then you can get lost Santana con las chicas de New directions: Manhattan women are dressed in silk and satin Finn con Artie y los chicos de New Directions: Just go to Texas Finn: Isn't that where they golf Santana con las chicas: There's just one thing that's important in Manhattan Artie: New York is not for little wussies who scream Las chicas : (AAA!) Mercedes: Gotta pick up a date Maybe seven Or eight Artie: Paris and London Baby you can keep Santana y Mercedes: Baby you can keep New Directions: Baby you can keep! New Directions: Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes: Make me mad) Other places always make me sad (Mercedes: Make me sad) No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York It's the old New York I love New York I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (New York, New York) New York! Brittany (con las chicas): We've sailed the seas And we've been the world over Made to Mandalay We've seen the Sphinx And seen the Cliffs of Dover But we can safely say Rachel: New York! New Directions (con las voces de Mercedes y Rachel al frente): Other cities always make me mad (Ooow!) Other places always make me sad (New York!) No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York It's the old New York I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (New York, New York) I love New York (New York, New York) Finn y Santana: New York, New York!!